A Very Tanner Christmas
"A Very Tanner Christmas" is the second Christmas episode of the ABC sitcom Full House, aired in the show's sixth season. Synopsis At Christmas time, Becky tells Jesse that she misses the times when it snowed during the holidays every year in Nebraska when she was a kid. Steve tells D.J. that he has been accepted to Daytona Beach University in Florida. She is not as excited about it as he is, because that is about 3,000 miles away. Stephanie and Michelle are obsessed with receiving gifts for Christmas. On Christmas Day, Danny is depressed that he can't see Vicky because she is covering elections in Sweden. Steve comes over so that he and D.J. can exchange gifts. Her gift to him is an expensive jacket that he has had his eyes on, and he gives her a Daytona Beach University sweatshirt. She, who feels that this gift is insult to injury, runs to her room. He goes upstairs, where she lets him know how she feels about him going to college so far away, and he accuses her of buying the jacket for him in an attempt to bribe him into staying in San Francisco, and he walks out. After they have received their presents, in order to cure Stephanie's and Michelle's gift preoccupation, Jesse takes them to a homeless shelter, where they help out and discover that there is also joy in giving at Christmas. Stephanie apologizes for her and Michelle going crazy over presents, and Jesse tells them that he was once that way as a kid until his dad took him down to the Salvation Army. He tells them that he never forgot that feeling of helping others, and he never wants them to do so either. All D.J. can talk about during the Christmas party at home is Steve. Danny soon figures out that she really bought that jacket for him because she tried to bribe him to stay and talks to her. Santa Claus shows up at the party; then a second Santa shows up and lays a kiss on Danny, because it's Vicky. She was able to make it after all. Joey, disguised as Santa, enters the room. Seeing that Santa #1 is not him, D.J. removes Santa #1's beard, and sees that it's Steve. He apologizes to her, and admits that he was so pumped up about going to college that he didn't stop to think about how it would make her. feel if he went to one so far away. She also apologizes to him for being selfish and not really thinking about his opinions. However, he decides to stay in San Francisco for junior college instead of going to Florida, so as to improve his grades. Jesse has a surprise for Becky in the backyard: a blanket of snow covering the yard, complete with a snowman...but how did he do it? It turns out that he has a friend who makes snow cones, and he had him bring over enough to fill 17,000 cones and spread it around the backyard. Availability The episode was made available on the Full House: The Complete Sixth Season DVD set in 2007. See also * "Our Very First Christmas Show" * "Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen" External links * * * Full House Wiki: Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:1992 releases Category:Warner Bros.